Sesame Street Number Segments
Segments with their own pages Image:Count-zero.jpg|The Number of the Day|link=The Number of the Day Image:No6.jpg|Jazz Numbers|link=Jazz Numbers Image:Madpainter4.jpg|Mad Painter|link=Mad Painter Image:Bellhop8.jpg|The Bellhop|link=The Bellhop Image:2356-32.jpg|The Ringmaster|link=The Ringmaster Image:Baker.jpg|Falling Baker|link=Numerosity Image:4139t.png|Number Guy|link=Number Guy Image:2096k.jpg|Pinball Number Count|link=Pinball Number Count Image:4fiddle.jpg|Donnie Budd|link=Donnie Budd Image:Dancingwith4.jpg|Wall of Numbers Acrobat Pigs Image:4028e1.jpg|'16' Image:4030g.jpg|'18' Image:19pigs.jpg|'19' Animal Rock Band Image:AnimalRock.2.jpg|'2' Image:AnimalRock3.jpg|'3' Image:3961t.jpg|'4' Image:AnimalRock12.jpg|'12' Bears in Chairs 4097.18teddybears.jpg|'18' 3980k.jpg|'19' 20Bears.jpg|'20' Blue Sky Background Image:13burgers.jpg|'13' Image:16tvsets.jpg|'16' Image:17hats.jpg|'17' Image:3980za.jpg|'19' Clown Honking Image:3976zg.jpg|'8' Image:3959x.jpg|'9' Image:ClownHonking.10.jpg|'10' Image:Clowns.11.jpg|'11' Image:3977k.jpg|'12' Colorblock Grid Kids count themselves in colorblock grids. These segments appeared as early as seasons 24 and 25, and feature the same cast from the "Floating Kids" segments. Image:3981f.jpg|'3' Image:4109zn.jpg|'4' Image:3141o.jpg|'6' Image:3976zf.jpg|'8' Computer Matching A series of films where a girl plays a matching game to find the number of the day on the computer. Image:Matching11.jpg|'11 elephants''' Image:Matching12.jpg|'12 twinkling stars' Image:Computer13.jpg|'13 thing a ma bobs' Image:3988d.jpg|'14 ???' Image:4112zh.jpg|'15 flying fish' Cooking by the Numbers A miniseries of number films starring Ruth Buzzi as Chef Rutheé, a wacky cook who makes recipes in fun and silly ways. She is very self-conscious, as her name is often prone to the narrator's mispronunciation of "Chef Ruthie," and sharply insists she be called "Chef Ruth–AY." Image:CookingNumbers2.jpg|'6' Image:CookingNumbers9-2.jpg|'9' CBTN12.jpg|'12' Counting Animals 3956h.jpg|'3' 4butterflies.jpg|'4' 5turtles.jpg|'5' Dancing Petroglyphs Image:Quilt.18.jpg|'18' Image:Quilt19.jpg|'19' Image:3957u.jpg|'20' Dancing with Kids Image:3960m.jpg|'6' Image:4147-7kids.jpg|'7' noimage-big.png|'8|link=ttp://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Number_Segments Egyptian Image:4110zo.jpg|2' Image:3982f.jpg|'4' Growing Numbers A series of stop-motion animated segments produced by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate cutouts of the numbers 1 through 20 growing from (and receding into) the surface in a variety of park and city scenes. The segments appeared by Season 23 at earliest. The various installations in the series differ chiefly by the amount of film being shown. Image:Growing13.jpg|'13' Image:GrowingNumbers.14.jpg|'14' Image:3187e.jpg|'15' Image:GrowingNumbers16.jpg|'16' Image:Growing17.jpg|'17' Image:2963-D3.jpg|'18' Image:GrowingNumbers.19.jpg|'19' Image:3957v.jpg|'20' Hortense Hortense is a series of counting animations where Hortense encounters things to count to the number of that day. No segment for the number 2 was made. Image:1drum.jpg|'1' Image:3peas.jpg|'3' Image:4ants.jpg|'4' Image:Hortense5brooms.jpg|'5' Jane Aaron Segments An assortment of live-action segments created by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate numbers on outdoor locations, becoming animated usually through the use of "pixellation" effects. Several segments featured brief rock jingles written by Christopher Cerf,BMI Works #1878129, 1878128, 1881488, 1881536while others simply showed the number (attached to a metal rod) swinging across the screen. Image:3154d.jpg|'1' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) Image:3962d.jpg|'2' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) Image:3136o.jpg|'3' (song, sung by Jerry Nelson) Image:3982e.jpg|'4' Image:3976v.jpg|'8' (song, sung by Lillias White) Image:3853-29.jpg|'12' Image:Film-15-river.jpg|'15' Image:17swing.jpg|'17' Image:18chairs.jpg|'18' Image:Flying19.jpg|'19' Jobs File:2Farmers.jpg|'2 Farmers''' File:3doctors.jpg|'3 Doctors' File:1709h.jpg|'4 Carpenters' File:2869-Fire.jpg|'5 Fire Fighters' Kid Mural Painting A series of films where kids paint a huge mural of the number of the day on a huge sheet of paper in time lapse form at a park. In between, the kids show the number of the day either on their hands or feet. Image:KidMural14.jpg|'14' Image:KidMural15.jpg|'15' Image:4028f.jpg|'16' Image:3984f.jpg|'17' Image:3993c.jpg|'18' Image:3983e.jpg|'19' Marching Band File:MarchingBand1.jpg|'1' File:Marchingband2.jpg|'2' File:MarchingBand-3.jpg|'3' File:MarchingBand4.jpg|'4' File:MarchingBand20.jpg|'Count from 1-20' Masked March Animated creatures donning ancient masks walk across the screen carrying numbers 1-20. Produced in Season 26, the music featured is the composition "Parade of Numbers" arranged by Ken Field, and performed by The Revolutionary Snake Ensemble.Ken Field - Sesame Street Soundtracks Called "Parade of Numbers" on the Sesame Street Video Player. Image:4122bk.jpg|'13' Image:MaskedMarch14.jpg|'14' Image:MaskedMarch15.jpg|'15' Image:MaskedMarch16.jpg|'16' Image:MaskedMarch17.jpg|'17' Image:Maskedmarch18.jpg|'18' Image:MaskedMarch19.jpg|'19' Image:MaskedMarch.20.jpg|'20' Milo Counting A series of segments where a man (Milo Motola) in an outdoor scene holds and presents sequential numbers from 1 to up to 13. The respective scenes for each number use "pixellation" effects, with the man often taking part in improbable activities such as emerging from a lake or sliding across a field. The segments were produced by Ken Brown and Lisa Crafts. Caleb Sampson composed the score for each segment. Image:3990d.jpg|'7' Image:3976t.jpg|'8' Image:3979z.jpg|'9' Image:Milo10.jpg|'10' Image:3991c.jpg|'11' Image:3977j.jpg|'12' Image:4122bi.jpg|'13' Number Astronauts Image:4090zk.jpg|'2' Image:Astronauts.5.jpg|'5' Number Creatures An Emmy-award winning series of computer animated segments featuring stylized numbers ending from 13 to 20. The segments were written, directed and animated by Merrill Aldighieri, and were produced for CTW by Arlene Sherman. The music for the segments was composed by Fred Reed. Image:3142g.jpg|'13' Image:NumberCreatures14.jpg|'14' Image:3187f.jpg|'15' Image:NumberCreatures.16.jpg|'16' Image:3816zd.jpg|'17' Variant Image:3161f.jpg|'18' Image:NumberCreatures19.jpg|'19' Image:3957w.jpg|'20' Variant Number Heroes Image:Super2.jpg|'Super 2' Image:Sporty3.jpg|'Sporty 3' Image:Funny4.jpg|'Funny 4' Image:1839zb.jpg|'Jive 5' Numbers in Outer Space Image:15space.jpg|'15' Image:18stars.jpg|'18' Image:19space.jpg|'19' noimage-big.png|'20' OK, We Got a Hip-Hop Beat Image:HipHopBeat.3.jpg|'3' Image:4141-hiphopbeat8.jpg|'8' Image:HipHopBeat.9.jpg|'9' Image:4137w.jpg|'11' Image:4138.14hiphop.jpg|'14' Image:4143-Hiphopbeat20.jpg|'20' Race Horses Image:20Horses.JPG|20 Image:30Racehorses.jpg|30 Rap Animation A series of recurring cartoons in which various collections of objects such as shapes, cookies, fingers, and units of time are totaled, narrated by a child's hip-hop lyrics describing and rhyming the items at hand. Image:3960n.jpg|'6' Image:3990c.jpg|'7' Image:3979o.jpg|'9' Image:4131zf.jpg|'11' Image:3827.rap.13.jpg|'13' Image:3187d.jpg|'15' Image:3816za.jpg|'17' Image:3983d.jpg|'19' Rubber Stamp These segments consisted of numbers interacting with stamped images, and first appeared in Season 23. Image:3959ze.jpg|'9' Image:RubberStamp10.jpg|'10' Image:4116zh.jpg|'11' Image:3977zj.jpg|'12' Image:Stamp13.jpg|'13' Image:Stamp14.jpg|'14' Image:RubberStamp15.jpg|'15' Image:Stamp16.jpg|'16' Image:Stamp17.jpg|'17' Image:RubberStamp18.jpg|'18' Image:RubberStamp19.jpg|'19' Image:4120bf.jpg|'20' Sally Cruikshank Animated Segments Image:Abstract13.jpg|'13' Image:Abstract14.jpg|'14' Image:Abstract15.jpg|'15' Image:4133zn.jpg|'16' Image:Abstract17.jpg|'17' Image:4129zk.jpg|'18' Image:Abstract19.jpg|'19' Salty and Pierre Salty and Pierre, a salt shaker and pepper shaker have adventures by looking for the number of the day File:SaltyPiere2.jpg|'2' File:SaltyPierre5.jpg|'5' File:SaltyPiere9.jpg|'9' Swedish Number Cartoons Image:1706i.jpg|'2' Image:1836f.jpg|'2' Image:TwoElephants.jpg|'2' Image:3136zb.jpg|'3' Image:OG.3owls.jpg|'3' Image:Gustafson.3penguins.jpg|'3' Image:4dolphins.jpg|'4' Image:2257j.jpg|'4' Image:4elephants.OG.jpg|'4' Image:1710e.jpg|'5' Image:5flies-nose.jpg|'5' Image:5-Butterflies.jpg|'5' Image:3960zc.jpg|'6' Image:6piglets.jpg|'6' Image:2059c.jpg|'7' Image:7starfish.jpg|'7' Image:7rabbits.jpg|'7' Image:6turtles1man.jpg|'7' Image:7owls.OG.jpg|'7' Image:7Piglets.jpg|'7' Image:1446j.jpg|'8' Image:1708l.jpg|'8' Image:OG.8cows.jpg|'8' Image:Hatch8.jpg|'8' Image:8worms.jpg|'8' Image:OG.8buttons.jpg|'8' File:Swedish-8Frogs.jpg|'8' Image:1736v.jpg|'9' Image:1845o.jpg|'9' Image:9penguins.OG.jpg|'9' Image:2795zd.jpg|'9' Image:9birds.jpg|'9' Trucks Image:5Trucks.jpg|'5' Image:4254.7trucks.jpg|'7' Image:15Trucks.jpg|'15' Image:17Trucks.jpg|'17''' Sources See also *Sesame Street Letter Segments *Sesame Street Shape Segments Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Numbers